


The Storm

by Wave_Walker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave_Walker/pseuds/Wave_Walker
Summary: The mayor of Detroit isn’t a pushover, that’s for sure, but she’s also not going to let others mistreat androids whenever they become free. She can’t do anything now, but she can do something afterwords.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I’m writing ajhdajhs but maybe I’ll keep this going? I dunno, I like to write about this character a lot and I wanted to try her out in the D:BH setting

“Miss Mayor, have you seen the news recently?” The young secretary asked as she walked over, her blonde hair swaying as she stood by the desk. The woman hummed and nodded, leaning back to glancing at the other. The secretary looked at the mayor, grasping her clip board lightly. The mayor was intimidating. She had many medals from her role in the military, she was even given a sword by the Prime Minister of Japan for her act of courage when helping a band of Japanese soldiers during a fight. It did have some costs, however, the most noticeable being her missing left eye. She covered it with an eyepatch a lot, mostly a medical one whenever she was simply in her office and not meeting people. She did have an eye. Cyberlife helped her with getting a new one and she saw perfectly fine out of it, but she didn’t like it. It made her feel fake, like she wasn’t human with it exposed. She was part machine, even if it was just her eye. The eye that was exposed was a light almond color, but the light that would normally be found in the eyes of a thirty year old woman was lost. Dulled with the horrors of her days as a P.O.W. and her fears of being sent out like a dog to hunt for its master. She respected her military branch, but she would never want to be apart of it again. It was too much and that was only five years ago. Looking at her pale skin and the light blonde locks that fell to cover her eye patched eye made her look normal, but the secretary knew she wasn’t. She was a force to be reckoned with. “Yes, I did.” She simply said, picking up her coffee cup to take a quick sip. “Apparently a revolution was brewing and we were to ignorant to know.” The mayor hummed as she exhaled. “Fools, the lot of us. Isabelle, avoid humans as much as you can.” She said as Isabelle nodded, her LED flashing a quick yellow as she processed the information. “Of course, mayor! But... What if... We turn deviant? Are you going to send us to Cyberlife?” She asked softly as the mayor stared at her before looking back at her paper. “Isabelle, I wouldn’t dream of it. If anything, I encourage you to deviant and be yourself. After all, it’s not fair that I’m the only one who can have free thought here.” She said firmly, but gentle enough to not scare her android secretary. She soon smiled and nodded. “This is why you’re the best mayor ever.” She breathed as she turned to leave. “Oh! One more thing... Mr. Kamski said he wanted to reschedule your meeting to tomorrow at three... Will you be alright with that?” She asked as the mayor stared at her now turned on tablet and watched the android leader, Markus, speak into the camera. “Yes. Tell him that’s fine.” She said as Isabelle nodded and hurried off to complete some tasks, leaving the mayor to watch the video. She hummed lightly as she noticed his eyes, her free hand subconsciously reaching up to touch her eyepatch. “I pray he didn’t go through what I went through.” She mumbled before turning it off and standing, going to head out for the night. Tomorrow, she would speak to Elijah Kamski about the android rebellion, probably for him to test how she’s reacting to it. She knew it was coming, you can only push an intelligent life so far. She was ready for a war and she already decided her side long ago. If anything, Detroit was going to be an Android Haven once the war was over and she would make sure of it.


End file.
